User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Harry Wormwood revamp
Mr. Harry Wormwood, also known as Mr. Wormwood, is Matilda's father and the secondary antagonist in Roald Dahl's book Matilda and its 1996 film adaptation. He was portrayed by , who also directed the film and narrated it. Biography Harry is first seen in the baby hospital expecting a baby. However, when he sees Matilda for the 1st time, he is dissapointed before walking out of the hospital. Years later, Matilda grew up as a capable and intelligent child. However, Harry disliked her for her uniqueness and often abused her. Due to this, Matilda superglued his hat to his head, which humiliated the Wormwood family. Harry confronted Matilda about her action and tore up her book. This angered Matilda and she accidentally broke the TV. A few days later, a woman named Agatha Trunchbull wanted a new car from his car shop, Harry gave her a broken car in exchange Matilda goes to her school. Harry's illegal dealings attracted the attention of the FBI, which Harry tried to shut out from investigating him and his dealings. By the end of the film however, the FBI decided to arrest him which caused Harry and his wife, Mrs. Zinnia Wormwood, and his son, Michael, are forced to go on a permanent vacation to Guam. After they agree to let Matilda be adopted by Miss Honey, the three drive away, never to be seen again. Gallery Harry and Zinnia.jpg|Harry Wormwood and his wife Zinnia. Mr. Harry Wormwood.jpg The Wormwood Family.jpg 100 0571 edited 12946.jpg|Harry in the book Harry Wormwood yelling comically.png Michael Wormwood with Harry & Zinnia Wormwood.png Wormwood Family.jpg The Wormwood Family.jpg Zinnia & Harry Wormwood.jpg Trivia *A popular theory in recent years is that Harry Wormwood and the Narrator of the film are actually one and the same (given the fact that they were both played by Danny DeVitto, who also directed the film), implying that Harry eventually pulled a Heel-Face Turn and became a better person, which leads him to narrate Matilda's story in a way to atone the fact that he was not the decent father he should have been. *It is possible that Mr. Wormwood got his comeuppance offscreen in the end at least in the film canon, as while he and his family go to Guam so the FBI would not capture him, Guam is part of the United States of America and therefore the FBI still has jurisdiction there. In the book, the Wormwoods went to Spain, which is in Europe and therefore the FBI has no jurisdiction there. **Given this, it is unknown why Spain was changed to Guam in the film adaptation as it does not affect the story in any way, but it's possible that it was changed, if we believe that Harry was arrested in the end, to reflect Harry's lack of knowledge and intelligence in contrast to that of his daughter. *Rhea Perlman, the actress who played Harry's wife Zinnia Wormwood in the film, was Danny DeVitto's wife in real life by the time the film was made. Category:Blog posts